


Life Flashes

by Ant_Eros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Gay, Inktober, M/M, Original Character(s), thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Eros/pseuds/Ant_Eros
Summary: What were Adam's last thoughts before that dreaded scene.





	Life Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. Maybe anything else you want me to write.

They say that you’re life flashes before your eyes before you die.

Whoever said that was lying. Your life doesn’t flash before your eyes. Only the important things do.

For me few things passed through my mind.

First it was my parents. Memories of them always in love smiling and laughing, showering me with their love.

My Dad teaching me how to ride a hover bike for the first time. My Mom saying ‘it’s okay’ and kissing my wounds every time I got hurt.

Dad cooking cause Mom didn’t know how and them dancing in the kitchen.

My parents telling me how proud they were of me when I told them I got into the garrison.

My best friend Kara as we grew up together the things we used to get into.

Late nights on my roof looking at the stars. Going to the candy store when we were younger every time our parents gave us money.

Sneaking out to high school parties to relax and have some fun.

My first and last girlfriend who helped me accept myself.

Then

Shiro.

The first thing I heard was his laugh. His beautiful laugh.

The one that would make my stomach flip every time I heard or saw him laugh.

They say the first thing you forget about someone is the sound of their voice.

There was a video I had. The two of us. Just a normal day.

I wanted to record how serious he looked when he was concentrating, when he noticed he started smiling and laughing and he wrestled me for my phone.

When he first disappeared that seemed to be the only thing I did at night. As I was afraid I would forget his voice.

I seemed to see every shared moment with him. To our first meeting to our first kiss.

From our first real argument to our first ‘I Love You’s’

Our first date where we went in the middle of the desert to have a picnic under the stars.

He was so nervous that he almost couldn’t speak.

To other people he was put on this pedestal and people treated him like a celebrity.

But when he was with me. He was just. Shiro. My boyfriend.

The one to make me smile. The one who would kiss me on the forehead and tell me that he loved me just because he felt like it.

All those endless nights spent together where we would lay in bed and just talk.

Him meeting my parents. Mom excited at the fact that I had a serious relationship, and Dad excited at the prospect of another son.

The night that he proposed to me under those same stars as our first date. Our smiles never left our faces.

Our last words said to each other ran through my head. Echoing.

_‘I’m leaving. I know you’re mad. But I have to do this. I love you.’_

_‘If you really loved me you would stay.’_

The things you regret and the things you’re leaving behind seem to be last.

My parents. How sad they would be.

Kara. How mad she would be.

My ring felt heavy on my hand.

I closed my eyes. Accepting this was it.

His laugh.

‘I Love You’

Then. Nothing.


End file.
